


Life is not what it seems

by Archipelagos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst because why not? - Freeform, Blood, Character death at one point - Freeform, Feels, Gore, Kinda gross in one section? - Freeform, Kitsunes, Multi, Other Supernatural Creatures - Freeform, Poly relationships are rare - Freeform, Polyamory, Serious feels when that happens - Freeform, Starting to understand the tag system, Transphobia, Werewolves, might change the title, some fluff?, will add as we move along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archipelagos/pseuds/Archipelagos
Summary: Jericho is your regular person that lives a normal life. A life were everyone has soul mates and he has yet to meet him, and has given up on finding them. Though it all changes one day when he goes with a friend and her husband to their cabin out in the mountains for the weekend. There, he life changes and will be faced with many obstacles and situations where he must deal with supernatural creatures and an organization that's after his soul mates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hngh, this is my first time posting somewhere else than a roleplaying website, so forgive my awkwardness. This is the first work of many, so you can expect more! There's no telling how often I'll update, but I'll try to do my best. Any feedback would be great! It's just to help with motivation and letting me know that what I'm writing is something decent to read. This hasn't been looked over by anyone, so excuse any mistakes. Otherwise, enjoy!

_The night, twas silent yet held a sense of mystic atmosphere as the moon shone on the sea of trees, making the bark obtain a silvery glow. Shadows covered the land of the lush forest as crickets began their nighttime song. Soft footsteps of night predators trekked across the cool soil and grass, many eyes gleaming in the darkness as moonlight hit them, revealing that the nocturnal creature were, indeed, roaming at this moment. The rivers ran their usual course, the gentle gurgling of water racing away and eventually dumping into the ocean added to the symphony of the night. Hoots from owls came here and there, only occasionally as to not give away where they were most of the time. Ah, the night creatures were hunting – stalking the unfortunate prey that, too, came from the safety of their homes._

 

_The moon hung high within the darkened sky, the blips of blazing stars glowing in the background, forever distant from the planet. The low sound of water sloshing around could be found at a lake, the surface of the water glittering with the everlasting ripples that cease to rest. A figure stood in the trapped body of water, not too far from the edge yet enough so the lower torso was submerged. Pale hued skin moved over bone and flesh with ease as the person inched forward at a snail-like pace. Their frame was lean, made for swift movements, though well-built – suited for one who works out just enough to have a physically healthy body, and manages to keep up the appearance. Never really changing to become buffer, or too lax with the possibility of becoming wimpy or even chunky (read: a couch potato). Short, ruffled black hair captured some of the shine from the moon as well; locks getting its own silvery shine and making the already fair skin seem ghostly. Yet it also caused the figure to look as though it was glowing, and the ghostly appearance could be referred as holy or a god-like shine. Light almost emitting from the body – one which is closer to a masculine figure than one of the feminine nature._

 

_Yes, it was, in fact, a male. Someone within the cold waters to bathe his body. Further inspection reveals the old, faded pink scars from long ago, several almost as white as the skin itself, detailing they were collected from an early age – or, at least, it has to be. No new ones were evident, but dirt did cover parts of the arms and back, unknown about the face. A breath hitched itself as watchful eyes were upon the male, observing with awe yet confusing as to why it was **this** person they saw. The sound of hands dipping into the lake was plainly audible, before the cupped hand brought them up and splashed the cold liquid into his face. The observer shivered, thinking what it would feel like to have chilly water to the face, but was more focused on the actions taking place. Turning in a clockwise motion, the man’s face revealed itself. Somber expression lying out on well defined facial features as long, semi-thick eyebrows twitched and shifted to be closer together. Thoughtfulness was now there as a hushed breath entered the humming air, casted down eyes drifting up before locking on the one whom was within the cover of trees and brush. Those eyes were the deepest brown the observer has ever seen, watching them sparkling in a manner that was alluring. The man stood there as if waiting for his ‘admirer’ to come out and introduce themselves. Hesitant feet brought the other human forth, breath being held as their eyes never left the naked male’s. “What is your name?” It was a question stuck in their head every time the saw the pale man, the burning desire to find out after trying for so long. A light smile was handed to them, like the query was something funny and already answered, but it wasn't._

 

_Bold, they traveled into the cold water, fully fixated on the one who has yet to reply. “Please.” They had to know. They **need** to know. It drove them crazy every time they came close, but managed to lose each time. Dark brown eyes twinkled in amusement before lips parted, forming letters to respond at last. Yes, they would know after waiting for so long. Their attention immediately snapped to stare at the moving lips and–_

 

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

 

Limbs flailed and struggled beneath a blanket that they entangled themselves in, finally shoving it off whilst sitting up and slamming the snooze button with a hand. Thoughts were muggy and distant as the brain tried to process what happened seconds ago. Well, whatever it was, it was lost at the moment. The bed creaked quietly as the tired individual got up and trudged in the direction of the bathroom. Lights were kept off as the door stayed open, the sunlight filtering through the curtains on the window. A loud yawn was the first sound for the morning, half lidded eyes barely focused on the mirror. It was a young man, estimated within the early twenties to mid-twenties. Mm, twenty-four to narrow it down. It was evident that he was exhausted from the slouched shoulders and dark circles under the eyes. Brown hair stuck out in various angles – the signs of being unkempt without even having to brush it. Skin was a nice tan color, though a bit on the lighter side, showing that the sun’s rays didn’t reach it all the time. Lanky fingers gripped the edges of the porcelain skin as he hunched over the sink, eyebrows knitting together as incoherent words were uttered under a raspy voice. God, he hated getting up in the morning. Why was he even up again? ..Ah yes, a promise to a very energetic and adventurous friend had requested his appearance at their shop. A groan came from him, head dropping back as if meeting said friend would be the death of him. It was possible, but such thoughts were not desired. Eyes fluttered before opening themselves partially, revealing a glimpse of amber eyes that were glazed over. “What are you doing with your life, Jericho?” Came the faint murmur followed by a long sigh.

 

With a grunt, Jericho brought his head back down, eyes fully open this time and squinted as his body twisted to flick on the lights. Why did it feeling like this was going to be on stretched out day? Feet shifted as they went towards the toilet, the beginning of a daily routine that remained constant after a couple of years. Next would be teeth and showering.

 

 

“Finally! What took you so long, Jeri? I swear that you’re slower than a sloth.” The words were spoken by a short female, one whom had an air of friendliness yet sassy at the same time. Tired eyes rolled to the side at the words spoken, not at all fazed when compared to a sloth, yet even slower than them. “Vixxy, I’m here know, so does it matter that much?” Vixxy is that friend mentioned a little ways back. An owner of a small café in their cozy little town alongside her soul mate: Tony. A man with an imitating atmosphere that could deter even the most daring and cruel people. At times his size could be overwhelming, Jericho would admit, with that dark gaze seeming to staring straight into one’s soul and figure them right out then and there. Though, beneath the surface, the man did have a softer and polite side, but few had ever witnessed it. Good to keep up the reputation to ensure nobody gets hurt when staying at their café, right? Wandering thoughts were wrapped up and threw him back to reality as his focus went back to the dirty blonde in front of him. Her light green eyes glittered in amusement and irritating, showing that she knew he had zoned out on her. “Do you want to tag along on our camping trip?” Vixxy stated again, not waiting for him to ask or repeat what she had said before. “Eh, I don’t know..” Jericho watched as the light skinned female pursed her lips, eyes narrowing and head turning to the side some, a neat eyebrow raising itself. “Mhm. Moping around isn’t something you should be doing. Besides, it’ll be fun!” The couple had a cabin up in the mountains not too far from their town, a spot were Vixxy and Tony liked to go to for the holidays and vacation time. It would be nice to go, but… The wilderness creeped him out. All of the nasty insects with the dangerous animals lurking within the shadows, waiting for any easy prey they could sink their teeth into. Nature was not for him, but lately it seems to be… calling him. Beckoning the male to come and find something within its depths.

 

A shrug was given after Jericho shook his head to clear any distracting thoughts. Shoulders tensed up upon the next sentence to enter the air. “I know you’re upset about not finding your soul mate yet.” Yes, they lived in a world where everyone had a soul mate. The other half to your life to complete you; to make you whole. Many spun stories on how exciting it was to meet them. How it became life changing and became truly happy once finding them. What they left out was that not everyone found theirs. Some spend their entire lives searching, but were never successful. Dying alone without their loved one to keep them company at the end. A belief the twenty-four year old accepted. He was one of those countless others destined to be alone forever. It hurt at first because soul mates could feel each other’s emotions. Fears, happiness, anger, and so on. A connection to help comfort each other in need or spread a little joy to their day. What did Jericho get? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even a pinch of sympathy or love. It felt like he was closed off. That they didn’t want to share their feelings with him, and that’s okay. He didn’t need them. He didn’t need a fucking soul mate. He was his own man and would do whatever it took to stay alive and keep himself occupied. But with his friend mentioning it a tremor shot through his form, and pulling pink lips in a thin line. “I’m not.” Gritting out the two words, he gauged her reaction, somewhat shocked at what he received.

 

A wide, lighthearted smile as if she knew something he didn’t and a spike of mild annoyance poked him. “Don’t be upset about it. I’m sure when you meet them they’ll love you.” Ha, when. Scoffing, the brown haired individual shook his head then huffed. “Fine, I’ll go with you two, but you better make sure I don’t get mauled by a bear.” Vixxy giggled when he said that and gave a simple nod. “Of course, dear. Go back your bags. We’re leaving in 10 minutes.” Eyes widen at such a short time frame and blinked as the short woman began to nudge him forward. “Hurry up! Or else what you have on you when we come by is what we’re taking with us!”

 

With a shake of the head, Jericho began his journey back home. _What would I ever do without you, Vixxy?_


End file.
